


The Light

by smiley_517



Series: Superarrow [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 20:07:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9254498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smiley_517/pseuds/smiley_517
Summary: After the Legends of Tomorrow Part of Invasion! Oliver and Barry go to a bar to talk, and Supergirl comes up.





	

Oliver watches in awe as Kara steps through the breech to travel back to Earth-38. No matter how many times he has seen the impossible, it never gets easier to comprehend meta-humans, the multi-verse, time travel, and I guess now he can add aliens to the list. Kara Danvers might be the most complex thing he has ever dealt with. The pretty blonde alien from another universe is the most bubbly, kind person Oliver has ever met. She has that same light Barry has inside of him, the light Oliver wishes he possessed. But there is a certain determination in Kara he can't help but admire. And even with the power of god, she manages to still be down to earth and humble.  
"Are you okay, Ollie?" Barry and Oliver are now standing in the warehouse alone. "Let's get a drink," Oliver replies.

..........................

"I'm just saying, that next time, I'm going to get you." Oliver states.  
"I'm just saying that I beat you twice," Barry fires back with a smile.  
"First time was a tie!"  
"And the second time?"  
"There were no witnesses the second time."  
The scarlet speedster laughs. Then says," So Kara, she's something else, right?"  
"Yea I mean, How do you not ask her for help all the time? With her on our side we would always win," the star city vigilante questions.  
"It's hard, I'll admit. But Supergirl has her own city to protect. And what kind of heroes would we be if we called for help anytime things get rough?"  
"Not very good ones," Oliver says with a small chuckle. "I'm surprised there are even criminals in National City. I would be afraid to rob a bank with Kara there to stop me."  
"When I was in National City, Kara and I went up against two metas, Live Wire and Banshee. They were tough. But mostly Kara deals with aliens from Fort R'ozz. Did anyone every tell you her story?"  
"No," Oliver replies.  
"Well Kara was born on Krypton. When she was a child, her planet was dying. Her cousin was sent to earth for his protection, and Kara was sent to protect him. But just as they're pods left, Krypton exploded, and her friends and family all died. The planet's explosion caused her pod to be sent to the phantom zone, which is a region in space where time doesn't pass. She was stranded there for a really long time until her pod somehow went back on course. Kara made it to earth but her cousin had already grown up and became superman. I honestly can't imagine what it was like for her. Growing up on this new planet and having to learn how to be human and hide her powers. "  
"Wow," Oliver says. It is clear he is stunned.  
"It gets worse. After Kara came out as Supergirl, she realized when her pod left the phantom zone, it brought Fort R'ozz, an alien prison, with her. All the aliens escaped on her earth. On top of that, Kara found out that her parents were the reason Krypton exploded, and because her mother was the one who sent all the aliens to prison, they hate her guts."  
"God, that sounds..."  
"Pretty awful, right?" Barry finishes.  
Oliver didn't know what to say. He always assumed Kara had an easy life. She was so cheery and happy all the time, he couldn't understand how she had gone through such a hardship. But then Oliver remembered Kara's words to him, "Hardship is what makes us stronger." Kara was saying that from experience. But unlike Oliver, whose tough times were like a dark shadow that made him brooding and angry, Kara had an undeniable light. Oliver gained so much admiration and respect for Supergirl in that single moment.  
"I never realized there was so much pain behind that smile," Oliver replies vaguely.  
"Well, it is a pretty smile."  
Oliver found himself nodding without even realizing.  
"I knew it!" Barry says, laughing to himself. "If I didn't know any better I would say Oliver Queen is smitten!"  
"Shut up, Barry."  
But deep down, Oliver held on to the memory of that bright smile, hoping its owner could be the light that finally pulls him from the darkness.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading and please post feedback and things to improve on in the comments! Thanks so much for reading:)


End file.
